Bia
Bia is one of the three tritagonists of Rio 2, the others being her siblings Carla and Tiago. She is also the daughter of Blu and Jewel, the younger sister of Carla, the older sister of Tiago, the granddaughter of Eduardo, and the great-niece of Mimi. Appearance Bia is the middle born of her brood (three minutes and 2.5 seconds after Carla, the eldest of the three). She is around the same height as Carla and is noticeably taller than Tiago. She inherits most of her appearance from her mother but, like her brother and sister, possesses her father's beak and talons. Her eyes are hazel-brown, similar to her parents. She has a combination of Blu and Jewel's feathers. Her "hair" style is similar to Jewel's and Carla's, although it doesn't curl, so the feathers fall straight down the back of her head. Her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her plumage, and she also has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Unlike the other members of her family, Bia often points her tail in the air, rather than let it rest on the ground. This gives her an overall "S" shape, with elegant curves. It has been said that she looks similar to what Jewel looked like when she was a hatchling. She has facial markings that seem to resemble Carla's most of the time, but she actually has Jewel's markings: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst Carla's are darker, Bia's are a lighter shade. Bia has the shortest and smallest wings of the brood. Personality Bia is very intelligent, and the smartest of her siblings. She is polite, well-mannered, kind-hearted, and dreamy. She seems to have a closer relationship with her father than with her mother. Bia doesn't like her possessions being taken away, glaring at Tiago (somewhat amusingly) when he takes her book from her. Bia loves to learn and is a bit of a know-it-all. She enjoys randomly stating facts, for example, the nutritional information she sees in a recipe book for "wholewheat pancakes" or while examining a Heliconius larva in the jungle. She is also gentle, tame-natured and very sweet, likewise Blu, but also shares some of Jewel's traits, such as a non-timid attitude and enjoys thriving in the Amazon. She is shown to be interested in and loves animals, reading about and stating facts about them and also very detail-oriented. Bia is smart and resourceful like her father, for instance, always with a book in her talons and quick to spout facts and figures. But when she gets to the Amazon, she is inspired by its awe and wonder. For once, she puts down her books and experiences the colorful life around her. She is also very detail-oriented, an example of which is she says "By my calculations, that's like his 27th "no" today." when Blu runs around to put out the ember on his tail. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Blu Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rio 2 Characters Category:Rio Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Macaws Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters Category:Tertiary Characters